


Insane in the Membrane

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After surgery, Anesthesia, F/M, Insane in the Brain (song), Surgery, Tony forgets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has surgery, and the anesthesia makes sure he can't remember a damn thing when he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insane in the Membrane

You smiled as you walked into the hospital room, sitting down next to the bed. Tony had just had a surgery for a hernia repair to fix some tears from a previous surgery he had before, and you were finally able to see him again. His eyes were closed and he was completely out of it, attempting to feed himself a cracker.

“Eat the cracker, Tony.” You coaxed, watching as he moved it to his mouth and bit it.

“I need some medicine…” He mumbled.

“They’ll get you some soon, okay?”

“Hmm…” Tony bit off a small piece of the cracker and hiccupped, “Owwww…”

“It’s okay honey, they’re bringing the medicine.”

He nodded, his brown eyes still closed. He went to take a bite of his cracker, but then he started to giggle.

“Insane in the membraaaaaaaaaaaaaaane… Insane in the brain!”

“Eat your cracker, Tony.” You said with a few giggles of your own.

“I… I love that song… I think…” He said furrowing his brows and rolling his neck.

“Tony,” You said gently, “eat your cracker.”

“Do my shit undercover,  
Now it's time for the blubba,  
Blabba,  
To watch dat belly get fatta,  
Fat boy on a diet,  
Don't try it,  
I'll check your ass like a looter in a riot,  
Much too fast like a sumo slammin' dat ass,  
Leavin' your face in the grass,  
You know,  
I don't take a chulo,  
Lightly,  
Bitch just jealous 'cause he can't outwrite me,  
So kick that style, wicked,  
Wild,  
Happy face n-“

“Tony!” You stopped him from his singing, “Eat your cracker before someone hears you and gets offended.”

“Whaaat? It’s just a word! I’ll say it all I want to! N-“ He turned his head to you and opened his eyes, jerking his head back.

“Woah.”

“Tony? Are you okay?”

He giggled, “You’re _hot.”_

You chuckled and he continued with his babble, “Did the doctor send you?”

“No-“

He gasped and his eyes went wide, “Are you a model?”

You shook your head, “Eat your cracker Tony.”

He took a bite of the cracker but kept looking at you, “You are… You are gorgeous. S- _seriousssss_ eye candy.”

You chuckled lightly at your husband’s reactions, grasping his arm and pushing the cracker towards his mouth. He rubbed his nose and closed his eyes, still chewing a bit of the other bite.

“You gotta be like… _the_ prettiest woman I have ever seen…”

You chuckled and ran your fingers through his fluffy brown locks.

“Eat your cracker, Tony.”

“He moved his head and looked into your eyes, “Who are you?”

You giggled, “My name is (Name); I’m your wife.”

Tony’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped, “You’re _my_ wife?!”

You nodded, “Yep.”

_“Holy shit! I hit the jackpot!”_

You chuckled, “Eat your-“

“Do we have kids? Where’s our kids?!”

You pat your belly, “Our first one is on the way.”

He gasped and reached for your stomach. You chuckled and stood, allowing him to touch it and near his face to it.

“Are you a boy or a girl, baby?”

“It’s a boy. We named him Peter.”

“Peteyyyyyyyyyy… I love you Peterrrrr…” He sang, taking a bite of his cracker and rubbing your belly.

There was a kick and he gasped, dropping his cracker.

“There was a bump!”

“He kicked for his Daddy.”

“I’m a Daddy…”

“Almost. Two more months.”

Tony looked up at you, “How long have we been married?”

“About eight years.” You picked out a new cracker from the package and handed it to him, “Eat your cracker.”

He instead held your hand and looked at your wedding ring, “ _Goood damn!”_

He looked back up at you, “That ring is huge! I must… Fuck, I must really like you.”

“I would hope so,” You said, taking the cracker from him and rubbing it against his lips. He took a bite and looked down at his chest, jerking his head back.

_“What the hell is that?!”_

You giggled. Tony was insane in the brain, alright…


End file.
